


【Callum/Eddie】心烧

by imelaine



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imelaine/pseuds/imelaine





	【Callum/Eddie】心烧

那是一个很普通的冬天。  
屋子里即便开了暖气依旧湿润，当裹紧衣服的时候整个人好像沉入水底，软软凉凉，滴滴答答，这是Eddie所形容的十二月。Callum在身边有一搭没一搭地应着他，手里哗啦啦翻着新一期的男装杂志——尚未发行，封面是他的男朋友，模特理所当然能拿到样刊——他在内页的某张图片上顿住，指尖不轻不重地敲了两下。  
“你在伊顿的时候也这么穿吗？”  
图片上的男人背靠木椅，衬衫配短背带裤，长筒袜裹着线条流畅的小腿，往下是一双棕色布洛克，看上去光鲜体面又稚嫩，像个框架未成的少年。Eddie想了想他的问题，单手支起身体，回答：“不，只有小学的时候，其实还挺不方便的。”  
Callum往前挪动凑到他的面前：“我明白，那些‘上层阶级’的礼仪。”  
有时候他会把这话用作两人之间的调侃，Callum从不知道隐藏自己的态度，嚣张也好温顺也罢，虽不至于走极端，但他也算不上是个滴水不漏的人。可惜Eddie就爱他这副坦诚又调皮的模样，爱惨了。  
他对着Callum挑着眉毛，也故作挑衅：“怎么？想要试试吗，Calllum王子——”  
“不不不。”对方懒洋洋地答，把Eddie整个揽到怀里，蹭了蹭他的肩膀。Callum因为拍戏的缘故刚剪了头发，短而毛糙的发梢钝钝地刺在皮肤上，脖颈一阵阵发热泛红。  
“我想看你穿。”他补充，“穿给我看。”  
“什么……？你可以看杂志，或者花絮。”衣摆处有什么柔软的触感摸了进来，带动着Eddie轻轻移动了下身体。他尝试把自己腰上作乱的手给拍下去，却于事无补，Callum把手掌直接贴上了他的脊背，从凹陷处一寸寸数下去，而后顿在腰窝上暗示性地点了点。  
不知道是不是错觉，Eddie觉得室内的温度有点高。  
“你调节了热度吗……？”他把脑袋往后仰了仰，试图避开对方快要贴到他下巴的嘴唇，“Callum，现在不是个合适的时机……等！”  
还没来得及出声抗议就被对方按倒在沙发上，一个趔趄跌入柔软，Callum托住他的后脑轻轻啃在喉结上，又舔了舔那块湿红的牙印，然后抬头看进他的眼睛里。  
“永远都没有合适的时机，我们应该珍惜当下。”

 

关于衣服的讨论一直延续到了圣诞节前夕，伦敦难得有了好天气，没有雨没有风，足足持续了一个星期的晴朗。  
两个人例行去Fortum’s采购，Callum推着车走在前面直奔甜点区，食物都是当天烤制的，空气里漫着果酱蜂蜜夹杂着糖霜的浓郁。  
在他们还尚不了解彼此的时候，Eddie就发觉这个大男孩对甜食有出乎常人的热爱——Callum的口袋里总装着口香糖，有时候是巧克力，摆脱模特身份后的他好像不再注意身材管理，时常在等戏的间隙剥开糖纸咔擦又摄入一点热量。  
某天Eddie给了他一颗水果糖，青苹果味的，当时Callum犹豫了几秒才塞进嘴里，费劲地吞了口唾沫。凭着直觉Eddie觉得对方可能有些挣扎，问他：“口味不合适？”  
Callum用舌尖顶了顶腮帮子，能看出糖球的形状：“不是。我小时候，大概是五岁，一颗硬糖把我的牙齿给崩断了……你可以理解为童年阴影。”  
自己回复了什么已经记不太清，但这是Eddie少有的听到对方主动讲述自己的童年。  
正如Callum所说的，他总是专注于当下，很明确地知道自己处于什么位置。偶尔在采访里提及过去的故事也只是一笔带过，譬如“小型廉租房”、“曾经冒出过想给切尔西踢球的念头”、“母亲是某个艺术俱乐部的发起人”等等。  
把这些信息拼凑起来的时候Eddie会觉得自己是个淘金者，他看着对方的人生在自己的脑海里变得愈发完整——皮肤白皙，眼窝深邃，个子很高，不算太标准的伦敦音。笑起来牙齿和牙龈都要蹦出来，一旦冷下脸又会变得尤其性感。看人的目光坦诚而真实，讲话时会微微低下头，总之举止恰如其分、点到为止。  
起初他不太明白为何Callum要把自己的少年时代形容为一座孤岛，Eddie便把这归结为年轻人的自尊问题，仔细去想，被包围在这样落差分明的生活中，其实内心难免会生出间隙与无奈。  
可在之后的相处中Eddie越来越发现他们的人生并没有像现实所设定的那样不对等，这种形容大概有些奇怪，但Callum就像跳脱出传统认知的一束光，他在迷茫的无解题里找到了路径，有些事情必须是到了他的那个处境做起来才有意义，并且正是这些在外人看来平凡的琐碎才堆出如今优秀的“Callum Turner”。

Eddie慢吞吞跟在对方的脚步后出了神，经过调料区时他顺手拿了一罐百里香丢进推车里，想着晚上的烤三文鱼里可以撒上一点。而后Callum突然握住他的手腕，又重新把玻璃瓶放回了架子上。  
“我不吃百里香。”他说，“你不觉得它有一股腥气吗？”  
“好吧……难怪你没有被分进格兰芬多。*”Eddie看了他一眼，“那你是怎么料理的，用白胡椒吗？”  
“我们吃烟熏三文鱼，里面放干盐、山毛榉或者是橡木。有时候那些商家会往鱼肉里注盐水……”他捂了捂自己的胃，眉头都拧巴在一起，“吃起来就像冰冻过后的袜子。”  
Callum离得他很近，冷光从头顶打下来两个人的影子都贴在一起，Eddie总觉得他身上有股香草的味道，让人想起一颗巨大的裹着奶香的糖。他视线跃过一片熙熙攘攘的人群停在远处的冷柜上，因为低温能看到放出的白雾。  
“我们要试试吗？”Eddie的声音有点飘忽不定，像在自言自语，“冰冻袜子是什么味道的。”

后来那天他们并没有买下那条注水的三文鱼，两个人在Earls Court附近的一家泰国餐厅解决了晚饭，Callum一定要坐在窗边的位置，即便外面已经下起了雨，水滴像蚯蚓一样粘住玻璃又分叉下落。  
Eddie看着他靠在椅背上，灯光融成热黄油滴在Callum的颈侧，好像电影镜头的放慢，每一次眨眼和呼吸都被打散成碎片进入他的眼睛。  
“你看到那边亮着的房子了吗？”他听见Callum说，伸出手指在玻璃上按了一个模糊的印子。  
“对小孩子来说，门前的马路就像一条沟壑，他们很难独自跨过去。”  
Eddie跟着他的视线看向窗外，他的心里突然起了一种奇异的感觉，那种原本被对方搁置在话题外的疏离感正缓慢地消失了。  
“但当他们长大了——”他停顿了一下，“世界变得更大，那些小孩子就有能力跨过沟渠。”  
灯光在雨幕里游动着推散了那条泾渭分明的线，车流没有停滞，从路上碾过消失在街角。Callum把头转了回来，冲着Eddie笑：“或许对那些小伙子来说，一条街之外的灯光就是他们的钻石。”  
“那么他们找到了吗？”他问。  
“很难说，因为结果并不取决于他们自己。”Eddie注意到他的嘴角有些上扬，露了点犬齿出来。Callum说，“我的钻石，你愿意满足我的圣诞愿望吗？”

 

——能在伦敦西区演出。  
这大概是Eddie八岁时的圣诞愿望。  
所以等四年之后登台之时，他便短暂地相信了世界上确实有圣诞老人这号人物。到现在拿梦想当了职业，年龄渐长，却反而对“愿望”这两个字很麻木，也就没什么理由再把自己的贪欲交给别人实现。  
只有Callum会直白地拿“圣诞愿望”当借口，脸上写满了不言而喻的心思，像个——Eddie张了张嘴有点愣住，像个小孩？对自己来说他本来就是个小孩。  
但说到底Eddie还是想保护他这层天真又幼稚的外壳，当然不是说要把对方像个三岁婴儿一样宠着，而是Callum身上这股子大开大合的热切，包括开心时像见了糖一般诚实的眉毛上扬，都很迷人。  
所以不过是换一件衣服而已，即便Eddie不知道对方这么强求的理由，他还是愿意满足的。

当他从衣帽间里走出来的时候，就被Callum抓拍到了一张面色红润的脸。  
那人还晃了晃手里的卡片机：“新买的。”  
Eddie抓了抓略有点短的裤腿：“这让我回想起小时候在圣歌团*的经历。”  
“你看起来像一只独角兽。”Callum嘴里嘟嘟囔囔围着他绕了一圈，最后停在他的面前，“穿着拖鞋的居家独角兽。我想我应该给你买一对翅膀。”  
“所以你承认你是个王子了吗，英雄。*”  
发现对方显然误会自己意思的Callum索性将错就错，低头吻在Eddie的耳垂：“但王子不想征服世界，只想‘骑’他的独角兽。”  
他说的很慢，但对方的脸却唰的一下变成了红色，Eddie的身体总是很诚实，有时候或许过分诚实。他扭过头，僵硬得像一块烤熟的化石，眼睛不自然地盯住墙角，心思却明显不在上面。   
“我能把衣服换掉了吗？这袜子太难受了。”他最终这么说。  
Callum对着他的侧脸拍了一张：“圣诞节还没过去，宝贝，乖孩子需要得到他应得的礼物。”  
“你能躺到床上去吗？”  
他没见过Eddie生气，至少没对他发过脾气，所以才敢那么恃宠而骄，然后每次都弄得对方挺不好意思的满肚子无奈又发不出，就像现在这样。

“我发誓绝对没有下一次了……！”Eddie长了一双没什么威慑力的眼睛，看人的时候也湿漉漉的，当他不讲话的时候可能还严肃一点，结果配了现在这身衬衫加短背带，还像个二十来岁的大学生。  
Callum端着相机环床走了三四圈都没按下快门，不知道是在找角度还是欣赏模特。最后他索性半跪到Eddie身前，整个人罩下一层轻柔的影子，把他笼在其中。  
“太困难了。”折腾了几分钟后Callum长叹出一口气，“它拍不出你的性感，还不如我的眼睛。”  
“承认吧Callum，你就不是个好摄影师。”Eddie动了动，膝盖碰在他的大腿上，撞出几条褶皱。而Callum则顺势往前压了点，伸手抽开了他的领带，又解了两颗扣子，才终于拍下第一张照片。  
“……这绝对不能给别人看见。”

Eddie的头发很久没剪了，额前漏下一缕稍长的贴在皮肤上。平心而论，由于光线关系他的大半张脸都有点曝光过度，灿金色沿着下颌线刮了一圈，毛茸茸的。  
Callum单手撑在床上歪着头看他，眼里有点若有若无的笑意，像是要用这种目光拆解他的礼物。  
Eddie被他盯得不自在，这种清醒的对视反而要叫人醉倒，挪不开眼又心痒。最后他干脆用手捂了Callum的眼睛，连睫毛翕动的幅度都能把掌心扇得发热。  
“你拍完了吗？”他问，声音有点颤抖。  
Callum难得没回答他的问题，反手握住Eddie的手掌扣牢，指甲轻轻在虎口上挠了两下。他注意到对方下意识缩了缩肩膀，在Eddie挣扎开的瞬间他又重新握上去，把放出的圈套重新收好。  
“你这是为艺术献身。”  
“可你是个傲罗。”  
“好吧，那我比你大八岁。”  
“不，Callum Turner，你甚至没满三十。”  
两个人前言不搭后语地拌着嘴，Callume随手按了几下快门，眼睛一眨不眨盯着屏幕：“你听说过一句话吗，‘如果人不爱他的兄弟，就不算爱神。’*”  
“你什么时候又相信《圣经》了？”  
“在我需要论据来反击你的时候。所以，你爱我吗？”  
Eddie突然笑起来，他当然爱，他怎么能不爱呢，他们从相遇的第一天起就为此做好了注脚——两个人想方设法地避重就轻，把单纯接近绕成秘语，脸上写满心甘情愿，殊不知时间早就为此写好了答案。  
“我就像爱着神一样爱你。”Eddie这样回答。  
“什么时候你也开始相信《圣经》了？”  
“当我需要用它来表达‘我爱你’的时候。”而不等Callum回答，他就扯下他的领口把嘴唇贴上他的。  
Eddie在情事上意外地主动，他能听出来对方的气息有些喘，然后把胸膛贴了上来。Callum没有解他的衣服，只是胡乱亲着他的嘴唇，舌尖顶开牙齿的时候能感受到口腔内温热的气息。他换了个姿势让Eddie跨坐在自己身上，把他的膝盖向两边分，不知道是不是错觉，Callum觉得他可能只穿着一条外裤。  
“这是圣诞惊喜吗？”他细细地舔着他的嘴唇，嗓子有点沙哑。  
Eddie反问：“王子，你觉得呢？”  
“我能再拍一张照片吗？拜托——”  
“我发誓如果下次我再陪你玩这个……我就把自己按进水缸里喂鱼。”

Callum几乎是虔诚地把镜头对准了Eddie，他想起来了曾经的几个多雨的夏日，他们在没有人的角落里交换拥抱和吻，即便背景是不怎么浪漫的绿幕。还有那些再靠近一点的年月，他们搬进了同一栋房子，在二楼的卧室里做爱，深色的窗帘把聚拢的光都打散，在坠落中分裂成雨水降落在彼此的肩膀上。  
这是他和Eddie一起度过的第三个圣诞节，他发现了他新的秘密，从左侧拍出来的影帝要比右侧的好看，以及他脸上的雀斑真是太他妈的色情了，当然，还要包括上这身制服。  
Callum说不上究竟是衣物赋予了Eddie什么，还是他天性就有青涩的美感，就像是他明明现在跨坐在自己身上，却像找不到着力点似的把手按在床沿，圆润的骨节上泛开一层浅浅的红。  
这几乎是最堂皇的暧昧。  
Callum一边放下相机一边用手圈住他的脚踝，没怎么用力扯了扯，目的性极其明显，Eddie整个人几乎都快挂在他身上。

“所以，你爱我吗？”角色调换，Eddie提出了相同的疑问。  
Callum的手有点凉，指腹压在他踝骨与跟腱凹陷处向上游走，布料的摩擦感尤为鲜明，不知是没掌控好力度还是对方皮肤太敏感，被刮蹭过的地方带起一点瘙痒，让Eddie难耐地往前移动了一下。  
“你想象过四十年后、五十年后吗？”Callum看着他被长筒袜乖巧地包裹住的小腿，舔了舔嘴唇。过了几秒他把袜边向下扯了扯，那处被固定的地方已经勒出了细细一条红痕，曾经有朋友开玩笑说Eddie是脸红体质，现在看来可能全身都是他的弱点。  
“比起爱，也许‘喜欢’（crush）更能形容我的感情。”他又重新把话接下去。  
“这真是个……非常，笼统的词。”  
“不。”像是料到了对方的反应，Callum说，“爱是一段绵长的过程，但喜欢不一样，它只是某一个被点亮的瞬间。”  
“我可以喜欢一些图片，喜欢一棵冬青树，喜欢一条狗或一只斑马，它通常不具有时效性，也可以说，短暂且不由自主的。”  
“但当我看到有关于你的物品时，比如说，这些照片。你就成了我的‘无意识’，我的每一次目睹所牵扯出的连环反应都是‘心动’，每一刻都是被填满的......就像是，你活在了这些图片和场景里，但仅仅只为了夺走我心跳的权利。”

这段对话在Callum说完最后一个字时戛然而止，没有多余的字再来支撑，便慢慢悠悠地垮在了地上。过了一会儿他牵住Eddie的手贴在自己的胸口，隔着衣物能感受到里面厚重的震动，温暖发烫，逐渐放大在彼此身处的平面里。  
也许Callum意外地是个很会讲情话的人，Eddie这么想着，默不作声地呼出一口气。坦诚的爱意太有美感了，幸好他们都没有把自己的人生献给虚掷和乏味，幸好他们都被彼此在意的人在意了，幸好他们相遇了，才能让彼此闪光。

“你现在就像一只虾。”Callum看着Eddie越来越红的脸，作出这样的形容。  
“那你……就是火？我承认我们两个都不擅长比喻。”  
“看，我们现在有共同点——”说到这里Callum吸了吸鼻子，突然打了个喷嚏，而后又吸了吸鼻子。  
忽然间暧昧的气氛就进行不下去了，Eddie这才感受到了某个时间变化的节点，大概是冬天，大概又是新的一年。  
他把透明壁炉里的温度调高了点，那些烧红的火又重新腾起扑面的温暖来，依旧，空气里混杂着不知从哪来的香草甜味。  
要说今年的圣诞有什么不同，大概他得重新向圣诞老人许下久违的愿望了。

 

*在欧洲，百香草（Thyme）象征着勇气，通常被送给出征的战士，在这里玩了一个梗。  
*Eddie曾经在伊顿的圣歌团做过领唱  
*关于卡哥小时候的故事可以上微博找找，他是在council estate里长大的，虽然和雀斑隔一条街但有点像“难以逾越的wealth gap”  
*在《旧约》里亚历山大大帝驯服了他爹带来的独角兽，但在另一种说法里他被形容为天使，这里两个人理解正好相反了。  
*“人若说，“我爱神，却恨他的弟兄，就是说谎话的；不爱他所看见的弟兄，就不能爱没有看见的神”出自《约翰一书》


End file.
